Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Marine Mutations Other Characters: * * Mentions: * * Locations: * * * The sea * Items: * The ceremonial Trident-Mace Vehicles: * Krylorian Saucer * Banshee Mask | Writer2_1 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker2_1 = Sonny Trinidad | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Roger Slifer | StoryTitle2 = Conspiracy Ascendant! | Synopsis2 = Ulysses Bloodstone has managed to find the three men who were hired by the Conspiracy to kill him in his hotel room. He soon discovers that the trio of men are empathic batteries that can project emotion out of their leader. Bloodstone resists the attack and uses his mystical Third Eye to incapacitate his attackers. He demands that they reveal who their master is, but they refuse to talk out of fear. Outside in the lobby, Bloodstone's ally Brad Carter meets with Samantha Eden who has just arrived in New York to take up Ulysses' offer to be his publicist. As he explains the chaos at the hotel, the owner comes to complain to Brad about the damage caused by Bloodstone. No sooner is he making his complaints does Ulysses come crashing out into the hallway fighting one of his attackers. When the owner complains, Ulysses explains the various death traps that were left in his room and suggests that he could sue if he wanted to, shutting up the wormy hotel employee. Ulysses and his allies then take a cab down to Harlem where they enter a bar called Cliff's Pink. Inside they are given the third degree from the African-American clientele. They are then confronted by the owner, Billy Brand. He is about to toss them out when he recognizes Bloodstone. As it turns out, Brand is an ally of Ulysses and the bar is merely a front for one of Bloodstone's weapon storehouses. When he tries to access his central computers on Bloodstone Island, he finds that the connection has been severed, unaware that someone had destroyed the island. Regardless, he inserts a data disc he took from his attackers to try and learn who is behind the Conspiracy. All he finds are some cryptic messages referring to Yesod and the astrological sign of Cancer. With his appointed meeting with the United Nations fast approaching, Ulysses sends Brad to investigate what is wrong with the computers on Bloodstone Island and sends Samantha to research what she can about Yesod and Cancer. Unable to bring his shotgun to the UN Building, Ulysses puts on a special belt that he believes will be adequate to use for protection. Later, Ulysses is addressing the United Nations and makes his announcement that he is considering Bloodstone Island a sovereign nation and is petitioning for recognizance from the UN. However, before the UN can reach a decision as massive elemental demon called Sharzan rises out of the waters outside. He then uses his powers to wash Bloodstone out of the UN Building. Ulysses holds his own against this demon for a while, temporarily holding it back with his arsenal of weapons. However, Sharzan eventually bests them all and grabs Sharzan. Ulysses and the demon are then teleported into the underground lair of a man known as Kaballa. Kaballa is a member of the Conspiracy and when Bloodstone demands answers, Kaballa rejects his request, telling the warrior that he will only serve the Conspiracy, then die. Suddenly, Ulysses beings to sink into the ground. This story is continued in ... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Lobby clerk * Bob * Lynn Ramos * Ralph * Alice Mentions: * * Locations: * ** Hotel ** ** ** * * * The Cavern of Kaballa Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * Features a Great Moments in Hulk History pinup, recounting the events of Tales to Astonish #73. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}